Obito's happiness-ObitoxRin
by gingaluna
Summary: ok this is my first fanfic i posted. Its a oneshot. I decided to make on of Obito and Rin because i could barely find any about them. And the ones i di find didnt have such happy endings. I hope you enjoy this, in the beggining its kinda slow, its not straight to the obito and rin parts . lol. if u guys like it, i might make another but even better . Enjoy w


The spikey haird Uchiha lay on his bed, arms crossed behind his head, with the letting out of a great sigh. His windows were open, the clouds outside were dark and it looked like it was going to rain soon. The smell of damp concrete filled his nose as the cool breeze came inside his room. 'Ugh, no wonder im such a loser, i cant do nothin' right' he thought to him self. 'Even kakashi said so, not like im belivin' him or anything, but all the proofs there. No one wants to be my friend. And Rin... oh Rin' he though while realesing another sigh, except the thought of Rin made it more depressive. 'It was on a day like this, a rainy day' the black clouds were rolling in, the light drizzle upon Konoha, and the sound of gentle thunder in the distance. Obito stood up off his bed, took of his goggles and head protecter. He then streched, throwing off his shoes and plopping back on his bed. He lay there again looking at his ceiling, all he heard was the ticking of his clock which made him feel real lonley. The Uchiha clan kicked him out for being such a disgrace, he can't ever acheive a mission and prove Sensei wrong, he can't beat anyone in a fight, and he knows he'll never be happy. And now Rin dosen't like him back. The thought of this made Obito's eyes water and lip quiver. He put his hands over his eyes and started to cry. He Turned over, curled into a ball and held his knees to his chest. 'Why, it's not like i ever asked to be born...'

Obito continued to cry, but he didn't know Kakashi was sitting on his window for quite some time now. Kakashi was staring at him for a moment, paused, then spoke "Obito?" he said, but kind of whispering not to startle him. He turned his head to look at him, his eyes were so red and swollen from the crying. "What happend, why are you crying" he added, but sounding more concerned and caring, which Obito took a surprise. Kakashi plopped on his bed now sitting not next to him, but close enough. Obito jumped up right away rubbbing his eyes and gave off a unsure chuckle "I'm not crying, something got in my eye, and it was really bad this time .. heheh" Obitos voice cracked while staring at silver-haired boy sitting on his bed. Kakashi was staring back at Obito now. He got up, suddenly put his arms around Obito and held him tight (P.S this is nothing gay, just a real friendly hug X( ) Obito tried to pull away, but kakashis voice broke the silence "I'm sorry your going through this Obito, I know im usually such a jerk.. but theres a limit I can't cross. I Know what your going through" These words silenced Obito and caused him to hug the white-Haired Jounin boy back. "Thank you Kakashi..." Obito replied. Kakashi now pulled away from the hug, because all the hugging started to get akward. Obito's eyes looked swollen and all the dry tears left a trail down his cheek. "Heheh, you better not say nothing to anyone about this" Kakashi said with a smirk that was visible through his mask. After all the crying Obito just did, he felt an uplifting feeling in his chest that he couldn't help but to make a ridiculous noise. It was an embarrasing noise but it made them both laugh. "Don't worry Kakashi, my lips are sealed" Obito gesturing an invisible key across his lip, then giving off a big goofy smile. He felt weird in a way showing of his softer side to Obito, he regretted it, but not in a bad way. He just feels too... exposed. "Thank you again Kakashi... really i dont know what to say"

The rain can now be heard from out side, like there was bullets shooting at the roof of his house, the wind was blowing in hard now and they could feel the sprinkles of rain touch their cheecks. "Your Welcome" he said, his eyes closed and he gave off a smile, now not regretting the feeling of being exposed as much. "Oh yea and Obito, I came to tell you we have a mission tomorrow, today was canceld because of the storm thats passing" Kakashi addes on "Mission? Oh yea i forgot we were supposed to have a mission today" Obito said putting his left foot behind his right with arms behind his head. While trying to do this he fell back and head hit the floor. Clumsy as always. "Sorry heheh" he said getting up again "So what's are mission, is it somethin' dumb again". "I wouldnt say nesseciarily dumb... well yea its kinda dumb. We have to go help that granny again with her garden" Kakashi answered. "Ughh come ooonn, again?! Its gunna be like, 100 degrees tomorrow, why not on a day thats not so hot, and she complains soooo damn much she dosent ever shut up. You sure we have to do this? I really hope it's a joke" Obito complained. Kakashi sighed at the Carefree, Irresponsible, complaining Obito he knew, but he prefered to see this annoying mood then him crying. "I'm afraid so, That's what Minato-sensei told me" He shrugged his shoulders. "Ok, fine, what time though so i can be ready" "9 'o' clock A.m." Obito seemed kinda pissed, he was about to respond but he cut him off "Try to be early, you know how much of a pain in the ass that granny can be" Obito nodded his head and in an instant Kakashi dashed out the window into the pouring rain and thunder.

Obito looked out the window and could see Kakashi getting farther away from jumping on house to house. It seems like he was never sad or crying, he actually felt kind of happy, maybe due to the fact he let alot out. He layed on his bed happily feeling care free. And boy did that feel good after all that damned depressive crying. He took the picture of him, Rin, Kakashi and Sensei off his dresser and held it to his chest. He closed his eyes and the thought of Kakashi made him pause and actually feel loved by someone even if it wasnt his beloved Rin. He still couldn't belive Kakashi was somewhat sensitive. But he was, and he cared. This thought made Obito smile and drift into sleep

***** With Kakashi *****

It was late, like 12 in the morning now. Kakashi was under Rins window now, he whistled. Everyone in Team Minato had a whistle they all knew. It was sort of like a 'ca-caww' whistle. Rin put her head out the window, looking sleepy eyed. The rain subsided so now theres a dense fog covering the village "Ka- Kakashi?" Rin Asked questoned "What Happend, what are you doing here?" Kakashi looked up and signeled her to come out. "Meet me at the training grounds i have to talk to you, ASAP. Its important" with that he left expecting Rin to get ready right away.

Rin pulled her head back inside the window, got up instantly and put her clothes on as fast as she could, brought her first aid medical bag (which was a habit) and jumped out her window so she wouldnt wake up her parenets if she left through the door, and began running to her meeting spot. She felt excited inside thinking of so many things. She liked Kakashi after all, or atleast she thinks she does. She has so many cute things in mind as she rushes to meet the Jounin boy. She arrived to her destination, she could barely see Kakashi because of all the fog. The moonlight shined, light up all the fog. The silver haired boy was sitting on a rock beside the water and damn did he look good. His hair seemed to reflect the moonlight, making his hair look like a bunch of shining diamonds. Rin walked toward him. "Kakashi, im here, so please tell me what happened" He looked at her slowly, his black eyes gave her Goosebumps. "So yea, Rin i have to talk to you, its about me." "What is it?" She asked, questioned "i Have a girlfriend" ...dead silence rose between them... Everything around Rin crushed, she could feel her heart pounding and a sadness starting taking over. Starting with her throat hurting as she tried to hold in her cry. "Rin, i dont like you like that" Rin was thinking a mile a second now wondering why the HELL would he ask her to meet up to be told this, especially at a time like this. "I'm sorry, but I also have to talk to you about something else" Rin looked up with watery eyes in response to his deep voice. "Obito, why dont you try to get to know him better, he's going through alot, alot more than you think. He needs a comforting friend. And i cant do that, its kinda ..uh.. gay " "Obito?! I dont like him though" she respond quickly "well of course i like him, but not in that way" she continued to stare at him and his slight change in facial expression made her regret saying that. This made Kakashi feel angered inside, because she felt she was being stubborn and a little misunderstanding. "I didn't say that Rin, I never said you have to like him, I said you should go talk to him more and spend time with him. And your the only one I know that could fufill this job. Your really nice and caring and you know how to make people feel better" Rin nodded, agreeing to what he said, still hurt about what Kakashi said. "Ok, your right... I'll try to help him out, but what's wrong. What's he going through?" She asked. "Its not for me to say, I would feel wrong and guilty if I told you" Kakashi replied. "So yea, Rin" her head perked up expecting something "see you tomorrow, ok?" He smiled parting ways with her, her head turned back. "Please take my words into consideration Rin, If you really like me" kakashi's voice could be heard in the distance. He knew by doing this Obito will be happy. Rin was going to ask him who's his girlfriend, but she hesitated and thought about it for a second. She stood shut. She sat their for a while thinking about everything that just happened in a matter of minutes. She then eventually went back home.

*****Morning with Obito*****

All that could be heard was the annoying ring of the alarm. "Shut... Up... alarm" the Uchiha said with his groggy mumbling morning voice. Suddenly he jolted up out the bed. Looked at the clock and screamed making the birds fly off his window sill. "It's 8:55, holy crap I havta get ready" He yelled falling out his bed running to the bathroom. Went to the sink, brushed his teeth as fast as he could ."No time for a shower ugh" he rushed to the kitchen and looked in the refridgerator pulling out the milk and cereal. Poured the cereal in a bowl. He was running all over the house trying to get ready as fast as possible. A half naked boy in his boxers ran to the side of his bed and took his clothes from under it. (He was very sloppy and messy btw) He pulled up his pants and put on his jacket, then head protecter and after that his goggles. He ran to his cereal pouring the milk in it and started dogging it down. He put on his kunai bag and ran out the house forgetting to lock his door and close the windows.

As he was running down the streets of Konoha , 2 little girls and a boy were all arguing. He stopped and ran to them "So whats all the fuss about?" Obito asked while panting. There was a little blonde girl and a black headed one. They seemed to have a bitchy attitude which made Obito want to just leave and continue his day. "Komo wants to play with us, but were trying to tell him he can't cus' he's a boy, it just won't work " the blonde girl exclaimed to the Uchiha. "And boys and girls play differently" the black haired girl squeaked after the blonde. The little boy 'Komo' was just sitting there. "Well..Hmmm how about I join you guys so its 2 boys and 2 girls" Obito said while looking at the little boy with a smile on his face, tottaly disreguarding the time. "Thats a great idea " the girls said simultaneously. Komo giggled as Obito smiled. After 30 minutes of playing ninja tag and what not, they were all friends. "Hey mister whats your name" the little boy asked? The Raven haired uchiha blushed, because he was just that akward "Obito" he laughed. "Thanks Obito" they all said as he completley forgot about the time "holy shit" he whispered to himself. "See you kids later" he yelled waving his hand as he was jolting to the meeting spot by the training grounds.

He finnally arrived sweating like a dog. "Im *pant pant* here *pant* now" Obito gasped while his face colasped to the ground. Kakashi had his arms crossed, he was kind of annoyed from all the waiting 'I told him specificly to be early' he thought. Rin just looked at him "are you ok, Obito...Obito? " Minato-Sensei just shook his head laughing to himself 'Oh Obito, you never learn' he gave off a smile with his eyes closed. Rin went to pick Obito up and when she did his head turned over. His cheecks were flushed red. 'Hehe Rin is touching me' he thought. Rin put her palm on his cheeck slapping it gently "Obito? Hello?" Obito was enjoying this.'hehehe her hands are so soft and little. "OBITO!" Kakashi screamed interupting his thoughts. "Im ok guys, im ok!" he responded yelling at kakashi as he jumped up. "Why were you late again Obito" Minato asked. "Uhmm well, sensei i had to help these kids, When i say kids, you wont imagine what i went through. They were arguing and of course as the great person I am I couldnt -" Kakashi cut him off "Were 40 MINUTES late, that old lady is going to be pissed, lets just go, explianing what happened won't make the situation better" Minato joined in agreeing with Kakashi. "He's right Obito, lets go before i get yelled at to for being late, since im responsible for you all" he looked at all of them and smiled. Nice and easygoing as always. As they were walking Rin thought to her self 'whos his new girlfriend, is she she pretty. Prettier then me, or is she alright. I hope not hmm. And Obito is so weird and akward. How could i get along with him, its already akward enough that he likes me' she thought some more. A picture came to her head * flash back from the night before "Take my words into consideration Rin, if you really like me" flash back over* 'maybe i should spend time with him... i'll go meet him when the mission is over and everyone is going home. She smiled to herself, happily knowing she was doing what kakashi-san had asked her. 'well I did like Obito when i was younger, it was just a small crush though. I wonder why? What did I see in him. I wish I knew, I have no chance with Kakashi. He bluntly told me he's not interested. Fine Kakashi, I'll take those words into consideration.'

She was so caught up with her thinking that she didn't realize she was at the old womens house already. Minato-Sensei groaned knowing he has to deal with her yelling now. "Ok children, when we walk in, don't be disrepectful. Always respect your elders no matter how they talk to you. Minato-sensei said to them 'Ugh Respectful my ass, now to here some old bitchy hag nagging' Obito thought to himself rephrasing the word "bitchy hag nagging" over and over and caused him to chuckle out loud. Kakashi stayed a serious composure on the outside, but on the inside he was so not in the mood to do this 'this is going to be a long day' he thought. Rin was biting her lip looking kind of nervous knowing she was going to get yelled at with the rest. Rin looked Sensei as he was about to knock on her door. Minato knocked 4 times and in about 2.5 seconds the old women burst through the door. Grey hair, long floral dress, basiclly how any old women would look. "What took you guys so long, how come everytime I request help with my garden you guys always get sent. Your always late. I can't rely on Ninja to help me i swear to all that is good" she continued to blabber on as team Minato was escorted to the back of her house which led to the garden. "And you call your self ninja? The will of fire?! They say ninja will always be at your service, Puh! They cant even be here on time." She continued. Obito was infuriated at this point as kakashi looked just as pissed, Obito's face was bright as a tomato. He gasped about to scream. Instantly Minato put his hand on his shoulder calming him down, put his finger to his lips gesturing a 'shhhh' . Minato just was in a positon where he had to stay calm, he wasn't the arguing type of guy and he did respect his elders, no matter how much a pain they could be. Obito stubbornly stood quiet and they proceeded on to the garden. *****several hours later***** It was now 6 'o' clock, and the sky was getting a little dark but hardly. Team Minato was exausted, dirt scruffed all over there faces and clothes, and happy it was all over. "I can not stand that women" Rin exclaimed "Tell me about it" Kakashi added. "I hope Kushina dosent end up like that" Minato said while chuckling. "she made us pull all those weeds"Rin started "with our bare hands!" Obito finished, overexagurating like he was crying. "heheh i was there i remember, my hads are sore from all the shoveling and raking. We did so much today that we'll probably smell like a garden for a whole week" Minato said with his calming smile a calming smile "She wouldn't shut up the whole time, she's lucky I held my temper" Kakashi said adding more to the conversation. "Well if we don't do as she says and talk back, she will go to the Hokage and have a talk with her, and I'm in no mood anytime soon to get yelled at" Minato-Sensei said. "I dont like that bitchy hag nagger" Obito added some more to the conversation. Rin and Kakashi busted out laughing and Minato-Sensei joined it. "What Obito, that sounds ridicioulous" Sensei said laughing. "Heehee" Obito laughed showing his bright white teeth. "Minato-sensei i'm hungry, you should, ya know, hehe... treat us. For all of our hard work" Obito asked. Rin and Kakashi like the sound of that idea "Yea Sensei you should do that, we don't have a lot of money anyways" (well they have enough, they just don't wanna spend their money) Rin said with her chirpy feminine voice. Obito reacted to the sound of her voice and looked at with such compassion, everything about her attracted him. His eyes gleamed and sparkled while staring at such perfection. Kakashi elbowed him in his ribs, knowing he was staring at Rin. Kakashi was smiling at him while Obitos face got red and gave an akward smile. "Ok ok, how about some bar-be-Q?" Minato said happily as the 3 children got excited and agreed with this wonderful idea. They headed to the main streets of Konaha. After everyone was done eating and their stomaches were full, they were all joking and laughing. Eveyone in Team Minato were the only ones to see Kakashi with out a mask. "Kakashi I never knew you could eat so much" Minato said surprisingly. "Well I guess you didn't see all that hard work I did today, I was hungry " He answered "ughh I feel so full right now guys you have no idea" Obito said leaning on his Sensei. "Have you ever been so full that you feel like you never want to eat again, but you know that your gunna want to eat later and uhnn" He cut off because he lost track of what he was saying. They all started laughing. Of course Minato was almost left bankrupt from his wallet, but he didn't care, these kids made him happy, and thats all that mattered. "Thank you Sensei" they all said. "Heheh no problem kiddos" he smiled as he was full himself. Rin surprisngly had a good day with Obito more then she had expected. She felt weird, after today she was unsure of Obito. Did she like him or not. An Hour or so later after all the talking, stories and jokes they shared, Obito had to go back to the same fate he had every night. Lonlieness...

Instead of going straight home, he went to visit by the lake, where he always sat on this specific rock, there was no reason for that specific rock, he was just used to sitting there. The sun was setting and the reflection of the sun gave the water a gleaming auburn touch. The water sparkled, he could see fishes beneath the water, their scales reflecting the orange aquatic flames as well. The Raven black hair he had, seemed kind of reddidsh brown when the sun hit it, He pulled up his goggles so he could enjoy this view even better, for it would be gone soon and night will fall. He sighed, his elbows in his lap and face leaning on his palms. He stared into space looking at all the wildlife and nature around him. He could hear the swaying of leaves from the tree above him. It was peaceful, he was content. Not happy or depressed, he was just there. Seconds later he felt warm soft hands cover his eyes. "Who is this" Obito asked now crossing his arms. Silence stirred. "C'mon for real stop playing with me" he got, held the frail wrists with his big hands that were connected to the soft hands off his eyes and turned around. He was shocked "Rin?" Obito nearly chocked on saying that one word. She giggled "Hi Obito-kun" the 'kun' at the ending of his name made his face turn red instantly, he liked it. It sort of had a ring to it "Are you ok Obito?" Rin asked now a little concerned "you look kind of.. well not ok thats for sure" Obito stood up straight "ye-yea, i-i'm fine heheh" he looked nervous as ever, you could see the sweat dropping with his dumb looking crooked smile. He didn't feel fully comfortable of him and Rin next to eachother.. ALONE. 'Cmon, Baka, stop acting so stupid. Im such a dumbass' he was mentally facepalming him self, over and over. "Obito.. it's ok come on let's sit " she smiled as she pulled him to sit on the rock with her. Obito just went with it hoping there will be a better outcome then what was currently happening. 'Ughh how can one girl make me act like this, god damnit, c'mon Obito Uchiha, get your self together' The last time Obito and Rin were alone he confessed that he loved her. It was such a horrible feeling when she stood silent, because he already knew the answer of how she felt about him. This thought made him hurt inside and feel confused as why she was here with him. "So hi" Rin said kind of akwardly, as if not knowing what to say after that. Obito's lip quivered out of nervousness, his palms bean to sweat and he began to bite his lip, almost so hard his teeth barely peirced his skin. "hi" he smiled, but inside he was exploding of joy. Rin got up picking up a rock "heh I bet you cant skip a stone better then me" she said sarcasticly in a sort of challenging way. By doing this she broke the awkwardness. "Hmph yes I can" Obito said getting up with his fist up and his bottom lip out. It made him look like an angry puppy. Which is not threating at all. He picked up a rock and threw it to the water and it splashed, water spraying on the both of them, then sunk into the water. Rin laughed so loud, causing Obito to feel extremely embarrased on yet another failure he has made.

"Silly, its like this" Rin had her rock in her hand and threw it on an angle. It skipped alright ,5 times in fact. "Wow that's amazing, how'd you do that...R-" He was about to say her name but his words got all scrambled. Even saying her name made him blush and lose balance under his own feet. He almost fell but rin caught him from behind. Her sudden touch gave him so much butterflies in the pit of his stomache "h-h-hey what are y-you doing? "His face had so much emotions going on at the moment, because he had no idea how to react to such a pretty girl. Obito felt Rins hands under his arms as she held him up preventing him from the fall "Caught you" she smiled and this made him laugh for some reason. "Sorry, i almost fell apparently... Thanks" He scratched the back of his head while saying this. Rin picked up a rock and gave it to Obito. She Held his hand and motioned his hand to throw the rock on an angle "see, it's like this" she said soflty then looked in his eyes and smiled and he smiled back. Rin used her hand to move Obito's as well and skipped the rock skipped, now 6 times. "Holy crap did you see that..." He paused then smiled really hard " did you see That Rin" He exclaimed. Rin picked up another rock and started skipping some more on her own. Obito picked up a rock as well and attempted to throw or skip another rock, but ended up badly ...again. The rock plopped in the water making a bigger splash then the one before. "Uhmm... Heheh, I need help I think." Obito asked. The brunette walked over to him, and going from behind. "Pick up a rock" she told him. Obito did as told and picked up the rock. She held his hand once again and motioned it in a throwing position. It skipped, but not as many times as before. "Aww, it only skipped twice" Obito said a little disapointed. He moved his head slowly looking at her and instantly both made eye contact, which made Rin feel warm inside. To a surprise more thoughts came to her head 'Maybe Kakashi having a girlfriend isnt ...that ...bad, I mean ...Obito is pretty cool' she thought just staring into the deep black charcoal eyes he had. That 5 seconds of eye contact felt so long, it felt like hours almost. Rin snapped the silence "Well for a first try, it's not that bad. Plus 2 skips is good, don't you think?" Rin added. "Well, I didn't do it on my own, you helped me," Obito responded. This wasnt a big deal to Rin, but I guess it was to Obito. "It's another thing added on the list that I can't do right." He said pointing his thumb to his chest then looking down at his feet. Rin tapped his hand, looking at his hand first then her "I know you'll get it right" She smiled really hard and Obito did the same. "So c'mon, don't give up just yet unless you'll be ok with being beaten by a girl" Rin exclaimed hyperly picking up multiple rocks ready to be skipped. "I will not be beaten by a girl, especially you" Obito picked up his own rock and they started to skip them rapidly. Obito eventually got the hang of it, it just took a little longer then most people.

Alot of minutes later, well they didnt keep track of the time, all you could hear is the sound of laughing, giggling and the water splashing. The water splashing looked beautful with the orange, blue, and purple colors reflecting from the sky. The two children looked like silhouettes in the sunset. Obito hugged Rin, but he disguied as tackling her and they both fell in the water. It felt good to hold her so close and tight. Since it was on the border of the land and water, it was shallow, so it wasnt enough for them to drown. Obitos laughter sounded more comfortable and Rin was laughing just as hard. Rin seemed to like the sound of his laughter for some odd reason, she wanted to hear it some more. She started to tickle him "h-hey what are you doing" he said laughing uncontrollibly. She stopped tickling him and stood quiet looking at him. Obito was on top of Rin, he was staring at her Perfecton, her uniqueness, her beauty. Her eyes reflected the setting sun, they were a burning orange brown. Her smile with her perfect teeth, and slightly sharp canines on the side. Her little round nose. He payed closey attention to every detail of her face. "Rin... Your beautiful... " he paused for a second and smiled slightly "has anyone ever told you this?" Obito asked now almost whispering. Rin was shocked to hear this "Obito.." She started to realize the situation she was in, her face was extremley close to Obito's. She dosen't like him like that, well she kind of does. This was just a little war going back and forth in her head. But something in the back of her concious spoke to her 'Just go for it, whats making you hesitate' She looked at Obito and her eyes closed slighlty and she smiled "no one ever said that to me, I never knew you thught of me like" They were both soaked with water from playing around so much. Obito was still on top of her and the warm breeze felt good as it made ripples in the still lake water. "Well who ever didn' tell you, they don't know what true buety is" Obito finsihed. Now Rin instead of Obito, was the one madly blushing and she had felt warmth in the pit of her stomache. She was speechless, she had no idea what to say, the only thing that slipped her lips was his name... "Obito..." He was staring straight into her eyes... and he never though he would have the guts to do it. It was screaming inside his head 'kiss her' He held himself up with on of his forarms and sustained his weight while taking his other and placing his palm on the side of her soft cheek. His thumb rubbed right under her jawbone softly. Rin stared into his eyes. Obito started inching closer and his black grey eyes started to close. Rin closed her eyes as well. Obitos lips touched Rins. His stomache was exploding with butterflies and couldn't belive he was kissing Rin. He continued to kiss her, and his tounged slipped into her mouth touching hers. His fingers were going through her hair gently and she reacted by putting her two hands around his neck then pulling him even closer to her. Now there chests were touching and they continued to kiss passionatley, as there breath got heavier. Obito pulled away slightly from the kiss, yet there lips were still touching eachother. Obito was hesitating to talk, so he was looking at her for quite some time. "I love you" the words came out. Rin without thinking responded "... I love you...Obito" She couldn't belive she had just said that, but she didn't care though, she didn't care that he was weird, that he was always acting dumb, that he was abnoxious and annoying, and lastly she didnt' care about Kakashi. Her mind seemed so focused on Obito at the moment, all the way. She looked at Obito and he was smiling, you could see the happiness in his eyes, his eyes were watery from her words. Rin smiled back, you can see the happiness in her eyes as well. She put both hands on the back of his neck, fingers through his black hair and pulled him close for another kiss. She loved it, and so did he. Now French kissing fully, Obito sat up straight, holding Rins waiste. Obito liked the feeling of holding her small waiste in his hands. This was new to him, for this was his first kiss but he started to get the hang of it. A thought went in his mind as he wondered if Rin had a first kiss before him, or was he her first kiss. It continued for minutes now and they both seem to be enjoying it. Now Rin pulled back from him. It was a reverse De Ja Vu moment. Her eyes were gleaming and she began to act shy and hesitatant to speak. "Do You like me, Obito?" Rin asked him. "Yes" he responded quickly "alot, I-Ium" Rin cut him off. "Shh" she smiled. The sun was almost set, while the tiny trims of orange lay on the land. The moon was shining on the other side of the sky. "So, does this mean ya know... " Obito seemed nervous again, his confidence fading away, staring at her, his pathetic facial emotions didn't know what to do again. Rin finished his sentence "Will you go out with me Obito?" She asked blushing and looking down at her hands. "Yes I will" he smiled, blushing crazy, and hugged her tight. He pulled his head back, one last time putting his big hands on the side of her face and slowing moving in. There lips met again, Obito never felt this happy, and all his problems meant notihing...

Kakashi was sitting on a branch high up in a tree. He watched in a distance, smiling, he was happy that his best friend was happy. Kakashi will never show it fully but Obito meant alot to him, he loved him like a brother, well little brother, because Kakashi always felt older around him. Kakashi dosent have a girlfriend, he does have feeling for someone, but thats another story for another time.

The sun fully set and Obito and Rin continued to kiss and talk to eachother and laugh. Obito finally had his happiness


End file.
